


There and back again

by StephySketchy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephySketchy/pseuds/StephySketchy
Summary: Waking up in a field, in the middle of no where with two men looking over her wasn't what Winry Rockbell had expected considering the last place she remembered being was in the library, reading some odd books about circles...





	1. Chapter 1

“Is she dead?”

“....Quick, get a stick and find out.”

“Brother we are not poking her with a stick. I think we should go get mother and father”

“I’m not getting him involved. Only get mum, I’ll wait here.”

“What? I’m not leaving you! Look at how she’s dressed, she’s not normal.”

“Maybe it’s just city fashion for women to wear clothes like that.”

“I think she’s a witch...”

“There’s no such thing as witches Al, how many times do I have to tell you. Only science ca-"

“She’s waking up!”

* * *

The young woman on the ground groaned and shifted. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted, the sun above her was blinding. The ground beneath her was soft and damp; ploughed soil maybe?

_‘Why am I outside?’_

That was the first thought that ran through her head. Her closet park was about a 15 minute walk away from her house and the last she remembered was sitting at a desk in the local library reading a strange book on the old sciences for her history project.

“What’s your name?”

“Don’t speak to her, she could be a siren and sedu-"

“Shut up Al, seriously you need to stop reading those stupid stories Hohenhime gets you. Hey lady, did you hear me?”

“W...Winry, my name’s Winry, where am I?” she pulled herself to sit up and looked at the two men in front of her. They both looked around the same age as her but what threw her was their clothes. Both were wearing smart shirts, only one had a tie, smart trousers held up my braces and dress shoes. Their hair was blonde, although different shades, and they had the most unique eye colour she had ever seen; golden. While who she presumed was Al kept his hair short and tidy, the other male held his long, slightly unruly hair back in a high pony tail.

“Is this some kind of LARP thing you two got going on? Or have you abducted me.” She gestured towards their clothes with a wave of her hand.

A look of confusion spread across both of their faces as they glanced at each other.

“L..ARP? What’s that?” The short haired one asked.

“You’re in Resembool. In our fathers maize field. So no, we didn’t kidnap you, you’re in fact trespassing. Why are you on our land?”

“I-I don’t remember how I got here. I was studying in the library for my history project and the next thing I know, I’m waking up to you two discussing if you should poke me with a stick or not.” She was starting to get agitated. They weren’t making any sense and judging by how high the sun was she had missed her first classes. “And when did we have maize fields?” she huffed.

“Resembool doesn’t have a library, and we’ve had maize crops here since the early 1700s. Here, let me help you up.” The long haired one offered out his hand. She eyed it suspiciously before she took it. He hauled her up ease.

She dusted off her jeans and straightened out her hair.

“Uh yes it does, its on Castle Parade West just before you get to Resembool Academy... Have you never really been there before?” Winrys gaze flicked between the two men before her and she noticed that a sinking feeling had begun go grow in the pit of her stomach.

“You must have hit your head...” Al said with concern laced in his voice.

“And why is that.” She said bluntly.

“There’s no Resembool...academy? We have a small chapel school on the outskirts of the village. It got made around 30 years ago but there’s definitely no academy...where are you from exactly?” long blonde asked.

“I’m from Resembool! My name is Winry Rockbell, I was born in Resembool General hospital, I went to Resembool academy, I have two part time jobs one as Dr Marcos secretary at my GP and the other in the garage round the corner from the mall working as an apprentice. I have no family left BUT I have a roommate called Skär and he’ll be looking for me mark my words. I went to the library to do some research the next thing I remember is waking up in this god forsaken field with two blonds creeping over me! We’re obviously not in Resembool so don’t lie. I’ve never seen this place before in my life, its like its the early 1900s or something!” Winry exclaimed. She took a deep breath in and exhaled, trying to calm herself. She looked at them in turn but when she looked at the long haired male, she grew angry again. He was looking down his nose at her with a look etched on his face that was clearly asking ‘are you crazy'.

“Of course its the early 1900s, it’s 1916 you idiot woman. When else would it be.”  
If it had been any other situation, any other person she would have laughed; but the way he said ‘ ** _it’s 1916_** ’ with such conviction, it terrified her. She had to be dreaming there was no other reason for it, when she next fell asleep she would wake up at the desk in the library. She span around and took in the view.  
For miles there was only one dirt road, the odd house on the crest of the hills and fields.  
Where was her home town.

“M-miss are you okay?”

“It’s not, it’s 2019” As Winry mumbled this she knew deep down it felt wrong. That she was wrong.

She shoved her hand into her jean pocket and pulled out her mobile. When she unlocked it she could feel herself start to shake; there were no signal bars, her 5G was out of range and the date in the top corner kept changing numbers.

“Miss, it’s obvious something has happened to you so why don’t we t- hey Ed catch her!”

Her knees bucked as he spoke and she felt light headed. As she collapsed to the ground, Winry felt strong hands grab her and shake her slightly as her consciousness slipped away.

_‘That must be his name...Ed...Ed and Al...’_

“Ed what should we do?” Alphonse asked in panic.

“...let’s take her home. Grab my case and her bag, it’s just there she must have dropped it. I’ll carry her home. Mother and Hohenhime might be able to make sense of what she’s saying when she wakes up.” Edward replied and he hoisted her up in his arms, adjusting his grip till he was comfortable.

“Okay little brother, lets go.”


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back was slow and tedious as Ed kept having to stop to adjust his hold of the girl in his arms, but they finally made it down the road and to their home.

The house stood by itself on top of the tallest hill on the outskirts of Resembool village. It was quaint, a bit small and old fashioned but the boys loved it. When they reached the porch the front door opened suddenly and a woman stood with a stern look on her face.

“What have you two done this time.”

“You shouldn’t throw accusation about, mother dear, it hurts out feelings.” Ed grunted out.

“We found a shape shifter mother! She was laying in dads maize field rambling about library’s, academies and the year 2019!”

“What?” Trisha looked shocked.

“She’s not a shape shifter Al, she’s currently a lump of lard in my arms. Get out the way.” He shoved his way through the hallway and made his way into the lounge; putting the strange girl down on the sofa. Once he put Winry down, he took in her face. In a way he was thankful she was still out cold; he would rather that than the panicked look on her face before.

Edward wiped the sweat off of his face and undid his shirt.

“She collapsed, raving madness. We think she hit her head before we found her in the west field.” 

“Poor dear, but what on earth is she wearing... very odd clothing. Those trousers are like nothing I’ve ever seen before. And that...shirt is very tight. Quite revealing too.”

“Alphonse called her a slut.”

“No I didn’t, I called her a siren!” Al yelled.

“There is literally no difference apart from one is real and the other is in your silly books.”

“Enough boy’s.” Trisha scolded.

Both of the bickering men went silent looked guilty. They mumbled their apologies to her and waited for instruction. Trisha took a moment to collect her thoughts and she looked once more at the young woman’s clothes and then moved to have a look at her skull, gently feeling for any abrasions. When she was happy there were none, she stood up.

“Alphonse, go into my bedroom and get one of my dresses ready. Edward, help me bring her to your bedroom and don’t give me that look, you boys can share till we can work out what’s going on. Snap to it love.” And with a clap of her hands the two brother sprung into action. 

By the time Edward had picked the girl up and made it up the stairs Alphonse was wandering out of the master bedroom with a bundle of clothes in hand. Trisha opened Edwards door to let him in and tutted at the state of his room. The amount of books and parchment littering his floor and desk was ridiculous. 

Trisha rolled her eyes when she saw the symbols and circles littering the paper. As much as he denied it, her eldest son was just like his father.

“Honestly Edward, when will you learn to tidy up after yourself.”

“If it irritates him I’ll keep it messy forever.” He chuckled darkly.

Edward placed Winry down on the bed and sighed. His mother gently moved him aside so she could see if she would wake up but there was no movement. 

“Edward be a dear and get the smelling salts from the kitchen cupboard.” Edward grunted and marched off downstairs.

“Alphonse my love, did you bring her bag up?”  
“Yes mother, it’s here” Al patted the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He pulled it over his head and placed it on Edwards desk chair.

“Here you go mother, those damn ammonia inhalants you’re so fond of.” He placed the jar in her outstretched hand.

“When she wakes up I would like to be the only one in here with her. I feel that having you two in here wont help matters. I’ll get her changed and ask her a few questions to see if she remembers anything.”

“ I don’t think that’s wise mo-"

“I’ll be perfectly fine. Now then, downstairs you two. Your father should be back any time now so get a pot of tea ready.” Edward and Alphonse both thought of arguing, of how it wasn’t safe but they knew speaking back to their mother was not an option.

After they grumbled in agreement, they left the room and shut the door behind themselves.

Trisha waited until she heard them walking down the stairs before she stood up and started sorting through the clothes Alphonse had carried in. After a moment, she found the perfect one for her and laid it down neatly next to the blonde girl. Once she had done that she sat back down and started up open the jar.

“Now then young lady, let us see exactly just when you are from..” The older woman sighed and waved the salts under her nose.

All it took was a couple of seconds for the girl to stir and snap open her beautiful bright blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Winry sat up so fast she nearly head butted the woman leaning over her who luckily shot back out of the way just in time.

“Woah, easy there my dear. You’re all right. Don’t get up the blood will rush to your feet!” she placed her hands delicately on the blondes shoulders to keep her sat.

“What’s going on. T-those men said it wa-" Winrys voice trembled.

“1916. That’s correct, it’s the 21st of June 1916. You’re currently in the Hohenhime farm house. Those men are my two sons and they bought you here after finding you in a field on their way back from the train station. My name is Trisha, how's your head? They were concerned you had knocked it in your fall.” She smoothed the young girls hair in an attempt to calm her down. 

“I-it doesn’t hurt. Im just confused... I thought it was all a dream. How can this be happening?”

“How can what be happening sweetheart?”

“I...I was studying in the library for my history project! Skär will be waiting for me, he wont know where I’ve gone.”

“What library? Centrals library? And is Skär your husband perhaps? 

“No he's just my roommate...and the library here in Resembool!”

“Ah...I...I see. And my dear, trust me when I say that if we had a library I wouldn’t see my eldest son. I swear that boy is trying to make this room of his into the lost library of Xerxes.” Her laugh was light but genuine. Winry looked at her in despair, surely none of this could be real.

“Now then, why don’t you tell me what year you’re from.” 

Winry grabbed her hands, “You believe me?!”

“Yes I do. I know someone who claims the exact same thing as you. She’s an old woman who lives on the next hill over. She arrived here 13 years ago saying she couldn’t find her family but I think because of her age, no one believed her. Hardy woman though, she’s helped me a lot with the boys in the past when they were growing up.”

Trisha stood up and brushed the creases out of her skirt. She reached out pulled the young girl slowly to her feet with a smile.

“Lets get you changed. Your clothes are a bit...revealing... I fear you’ll have the men swarming all over you if we don’t get you sorted soon!”

“Who do you mean...your sons?” Winry replied wearily.

“Heaven’s no, I raised them better than that. I would box their ears so hard if they were to force themselves on anybody and they know it. You don’t have to worry about them. Now then, don’t be shy; off with those clothes and we’ll have you presentable in no time!”

* * *

  
Winry stood in front of a long mirror to take in her appearance. It was a far cry from her v neck t-shirt, jeans and hightops. She was now dressed in a white blouse with rolled up sleeves, a brown skirt down that finished just past her knees with an apron tied at her waist and some respectable small healed shoes. Trisha had pulled her hair back as well and tied in into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs free. As she patted down the apron, Winry glanced at the paperwork on the desk beside her. It took her a good few seconds to work out what it was she was looking at.

“Those are...Transmutation circles...” she whispered.

“You know of Alchemy?” Trisha asked.

“...That’s what I was researching in the library. I was reading a book on it...we had to do a project on the dead science of alchemy and why it was no longer in use.”

“No one uses it anymore? How absurd, it’s used a lot here in common practice. Surely something couldn’t have happened so drastically in 103 years to stop the use of alchemy. Now then, lets go down stairs and have a cup of tea and we can all get to know each other.” And with that Trisha walked out of the messy room. Winry wobbled a bit, unsteady on the small heals but quickly caught up. As they made their way down the stairs, Winry could hear low mumbled voices, deep in conversation. 

“Love, I’m sure the boys have told you but we have a guest!” Trisha called out to the voices. She pushed open a door which led to a large kitchen with three men standing around the kitchen table.

“Van, this is Winry. Winry, this is my partner and they are my sons, Edward and Alphonse.” Trisha introduced them in order.

“How are you feeling Miss Winry?” Alphonse asked.

“I- I feel a lot better now, thank you.” She replied politely. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience I’ve caused.” 

“Nonsense, no inconvenience what so ever my child. Perhaps you would like to stay for dinner. I believe my dear Trisha has been making a feast. Did you have a vision my dear?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I had a feeling our sons would be starving after their long trip so I prepared more than usual. Edward go sort that room of yours out. Alphonse, would you please show Winry around the house and garden while I talk to your father.”

“Yes mother!” they both chimed. As Edward came next to Winry, he placed a hand on her lower back to quickly guide her out oh the kitchen. Alphonse followed closely behind and shut the door firmly behind them. At the bottom of the stairs Edward let go of her. Looking at him Winry decided he was obviously easily disgruntled.

_‘Talk about resting bitch face’_

“While they _‘talk'_ yeah right. I’ll be a while sorting out my papers. Don’t wait for me.” Edward groaned and went off up the stairs. Alphonse turned to her with a wide smile.

“Well then Miss Winry, lets do as mother says and have a wander. Perhaps you can show me some magic; after all, you’re obviously magician if you time travelled... right?”


End file.
